dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Maxwell Ultimata
Maxwell Ultimata is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from Crimson Shadow. The man who started Ultimata organization with dream of controlling Life and Death to make world in his own image due him believing in a myth. After many years of searching and testing many young girls to believe to be one Goddess he found the Goddess of Life and named Her Divina. With her he created his powerful organization and created many magic infuse weaponry and Knight by named Celestria Amelinda to be first magic infuse solider. Thanks to many inventions and discovery of magic he help the country of Vermillion won the war against Narukami. Now he try please the people of Vermillion as he tries to become next president of Vermillion. Appearance Maxwell's a middle age man with short black hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of glasses. Maxwell's weapon is dark red and black Iron Maiden with skull shape emblem near head area and cover with blood soak bandages, the torture device is equip mechanical arms and legs which look to be bones with hands having sharp claws. During EX Mode the Iron Maiden release his summon Anima which open up as Anima so to be a black and dark silver wrap in bandages and dark chains. his His default outfit is blue long coat, with white dress shirt, black tie, pants and boots. Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Maxwell Ultimata Puppeteer of Shadows – Using the power of Anima seal with in the Iron Maiden to double team against his new victims or experiments. ---- Maxwell is unique character as he two fighters in one, while player mostly control Maxwell his Iron Maiden aka Anima as her own set Brave Attack while they both share HP attacks. Maxwell is very slow but with Anima he can attack twice at once able preform some deadly double teaming combos. In order to use Anima's Brave attack pressing R+ is need. Maxwell's Brave Attack Anima's Brave Attack HP Attack Brave to HP Attack EX Mode Maxwell's EX Mode is Anima Unleash, will give him abilities, "Regen, "Anima Unleash" and "Nightmare Portal". Anima Unleash will increase Anima's power and speed and will do auto attacks, and Nightmare Portal is a R + skill allow him and Anima to go through portal and appear on other side of their enemy, and working as a dodge. Maxwell's EX Burst is Nightmarish Experiment or Nightmarish Judgement, matter on who he using it on. Maxwell EX Burst changes on who he uses it against. The begining effects will always be same though, Anima wrap her victim in chains and drags both Maxwell and his opponent to Anima Realm, Maxwell has pretty simple command to active press the up, right, down and left. If fail then opponent will only be engulf in darkness but if complete then Nightmare shall begin, which each character having their own affect. Hide=List of effects he does to each character, he'll also use his encouter quote during each Experiment/Judgement.|-|Show= Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Scientist of Nightmares *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: A Mad Man's Dream *''Boss Battle:Ordeal of Administrator Rival Battle *''Vs Divina: Ultimata Legacy *''Vs Selena: Deadly Experiment Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Category:Characters